New Empire of Japan Earthbound Pacific Territories
The New Empire of Japan Earthbound Pacific Territories are territories in Asia Pacific under the governance of the New Empire of Japan. It initially started with just North Papua New Guinea but since the Great Leap more territories have been added that it was decided to control all territories directly from Tokyo with Tokyo Vetus the defacto capital. History As North Papua New Guinea Papua New Guinea was formerly a Rappelburg territory. In one of the wars against Gaullia, the New Empire of Japan participated in the campaign against Rappelburg. Japanese forces captured Northern Papua New Guinea as a result of the campaign. The Japanese occupied zones became the State of North Papua New Guinea. Imperial Japanese Development Since it's acquisition, the New Empire of Japan has taken great care of the territory as it is it's only foothold on Earth. A spaceport has been developed for the landing of Japanese vessels. Japanese corporations have also invested in the newly acquired territory. Resorts to accomodate tourists and employ locals have been built, raw materials are purchased from farmers and there are offices of companies that act as their regional headquarters. The Japanese education system was brought to the territory. It became mandatory for every children from age 5 to 18 to attend school. For protection of the island, the Imperial Japanese Army trained the military of North Papua New Guinea, the Papua New Guinea Imperial Defence Force. The New Guinea Imperial Defence Force are given some of the best quality military hardware for maximum efficiency. Local militias have also been set up so civilians can fight on in the case of a military occupation. The Japanese Army and Navy also built barracks, depots, anti-aircraft batteries, artillery and airfields to further reinforce the defence of the island. Tensions with Ystovia and the Malay Federation Ystovia announced the formation of the Malay Federation. The Malay Federation claimed many of South-East Asia from the Malay Peninsula to the islands of Indonesia. Their claim to Papua New Guinea overlapped with North Papua New Guinea, resulting in the rise of tensions. As the Ystovian and Japanese military prepared for possible war, the Ystovian and the Japanese Government agreed to hold a meeting in Singapore to avert conflict. Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Yoshida was sent to Singapore as the representative for Japan for the talks. As the New Empire of Japan Earthbound Pacific Territories The destruction of Facebook Nations changed the political landscape of Earth. The New Empire of Japan and its CDC allies took parts of the world to claim with some parts of the Asia Pacific claimed. With the accumulation of territories in the Pacific it was decided to centralise governance to the Japanese main islands. Government The New Empire of Japan Earthbound Pacific Territories is governed directed from the New Empire of Japan. It's defacto capital is Tokyo Vetus, the site of where an old city called Tokyo was. Territories The New Empire of Japan Earthbound Pacific Territories include the following territories in its jurisdiction: *Japanese Main Islands *Formosa *Sakhalin Islands *Palau *Micronesia *Papua New Guinea *Singapore Category:New Empire of Japan